


伊谢尔伦观光指南

by felinehikaru



Series: 银英短篇同人 [12]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: N年后，伊谢尔伦要塞被某机构开发成了旅游城市合情合法消费死者，想表达的，就，就，啊就意会一下意会。
Series: 银英短篇同人 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612294
Kudos: 2





	伊谢尔伦观光指南

尊敬的旅客，你们好。  
感谢您选择“不败的魔术师——杨威利纪念之旅”，欢迎来到伊谢尔伦要塞，愿您能收获一趟难忘的旅程。  
本语音导览内置感应地图，您可以按照指示路线行进或自由浏览，要塞各处设置全息投影装置，带您充分体验杨威利的人生，和那些早已远去的战争岁月。  
背景音乐：自由之旗自由之民  
宇宙历796年，时任少将的杨威利从银河帝国的手中夺取了占据伊谢尔伦回廊三十三年之久的帝国要塞，同时也开启了他作为“不败的魔术师”的短暂而辉煌的人生轨迹。  
BGM：Requiem In D Minor, K. 626: 3.Sequentia: Dies Irae  
您现在脚踏的接泊口于宇宙历767年/帝国历458年建成并投入使用，距今已有200多年的历史。在它建成后的三十多年里，当时的自由行星同盟曾先后6次试图踏入。  
然而直到第7次伊谢尔伦攻防战，杨威利才真正的使这颗银色的人工天体归入自由行星同盟。  
据史料记载，当时的杨威利少将率领由幸存者与新兵组成之第十三舰队，不流血夺取了拥有15,000艘舰艇之帝国军事要塞伊谢尔伦。  
您可以在前方的甬道里，通过还原影像身临其境。  
BGM：自由之旗自由之民  
为了游览的便利，我们在要塞的结构上做了稍许调整。  
当您穿过曾经的军用通道，来到伊谢尔伦的生活区，便可以看到充满了银河帝国建筑风情的生活区。  
伊谢尔伦在战乱中几经易手，各个时期都经过不同的建筑改造。为了极大还原“魔术师”和他的同伴们的要塞生活，我们根据影像资料，将设施还原为宇宙历796至799年间的状态。  
您将穿越100多年的时光，与魔术师一起漂泊在这片波诡云谲的星域。  
【AR影像：杨威利在新年致辞】  
刚才一闪而过的便是杨威利在768年的新年致辞了。  
在尤里安·敏兹和菲列特利加·G·杨的回忆录里，伊谢尔伦的生活温馨而平静，除了日常的备战军演，被提及最多的就是日常的起居生活。  
而杨威利在这时期，也发表了众多重要的观点和讲话。  
“不要向他人炫耀自己的信条。”这句被收录在杨威利语录里的名言如今被挂在杨威利伊谢尔伦故居的起居室里。  
而您现在顺着脚下的路，便可到达杨威利伊谢尔伦故居。  
“何谓民主主义呢？复数的政党、复数的报纸、复数的宗教、复数的价值观……”  
杨威利在797年的新年留下了自己的重要价值观讲话，同时在尤里安·敏兹的心里埋下了民主和革命的种子。  
您看到的红茶套装是1:1复原件，杨威利一家曾用过的真品在菲列特利加·G·杨去世后被捐赠，现收藏于海尼森杨威利纪念博物馆里。  
您不必为了脚下的震动而惊慌，这是在模拟著名的“要塞对要塞”事件时，伊谢尔伦要塞收到的炮轰冲击。  
当时躲藏于防空设施里的要塞非战斗人员，便是在这样的震动中，等待着未知的命运。  
接下的观光路线，您可以选择十三舰队普通士官半日体验，或者非战斗人员半日体验，您也可以选择在真实还原当年布置的自由区域自行参观。  
当您结束半日体验后，欢迎到生活区的娱乐街区，进入属于伊谢尔伦的夜生活，出示您的几年之旅凭证，可享受全要塞消费8折优惠，更可以在离港时领取纪念品。  
再次感谢您选择“不败的魔术师——杨威利纪念之旅”，费沙星际公司期待您的再次到来。


End file.
